color_overloadfandomcom-20200223-history
Assets
These are the assets as used in Color Overload, please don't insert GIFs to animate them. Character Bodies Newbies CO Apricot New Body.svg|Apricot CO Black New Body.svg|Black CO Blue New Body.svg|Blue CO Brown New Body.svg|Brown CO Cream New Body.svg|Cream CO Cyan New Body.svg|Cyan CO Fuchsia New Body.svg|Fuchsia CO Gray New Body.svg|Gray CO Green New Body.svg|Green CO Lavender New Body.svg|Lavender CO Lemon New Body.svg|Lemon CO Light Gray New Body.svg|Light Gray CO Lime New Body.svg|Lime CO Magenta New Body.svg|Magenta CO Maroon New Body.svg|Maroon CO Mint New Body.svg|Mint CO Olive New Body.svg|Olive CO Orange New Body.svg|Orange CO Pink New Body.svg|Pink CO Purple New Body.svg|Purple CO Medium Red New Body.svg|Really Red CO Red New Body.svg|Red CO Teal New Body.svg|Teal CO White New Body.svg|White CO Yellow New Body.svg|Yellow RC Bodies CO Amethyst New Body.svg|Amethyst CO Aqua New Body.svg|Aqua CO AquaMarine New Body.svg|AquaMarine CO Azure New Body.svg|Azure CO Baby Pink New Body.svg|Baby Pink CO Brick New Body.svg|Brick CO Bronze New Body.svg|Bronze CO Cerulean New Body.svg|Cerulean CO Charcoal New Body.svg|Charcoal CO Citrine New Body.svg|Citrine CO Coral New Body.svg|Coral CO Crimson New Body.svg|Crimson CO Dark Gray New Body.svg|Dark Gray CO Dark Purple New Body.svg|Dark Purple CO Dark Violet New Body.svg|Dark Violet (front) CO Dark Violet Side.svg|Dark Violet (side) CO Diamond New Body.svg|Diamond CO Eggplant New Body.svg|Eggplant CO Electric Lime New Body.svg|Electric Lime CO Emerald New Body.svg|Emerald CO Garnet New Body.svg|Garnet (front) CO Garnet Side.svg|Garnet (side) CO Glaucous New Body.svg|Glaucous CO Glozell New Body.svg|Glozell (front) CO Glozell Side.svg|Glozell (side) CO Gold New Body.svg|Gold CO GunMetal New Body.svg|GunMetal CO Heliotrope New Body.svg|Heliotrope CO Hunter Green New Body.svg|Hunter Green CO Ice New Body.svg|Ice CO Iron New Body.svg|Iron CO Infra Red New Body.svg|Infra Red CO Jade New Body.svg|Jade CO Jet New Body.svg|Jet CO Jungle Green New Body.svg|Jungle Green CO Kiwi New Body.svg|Kiwi CO Lake Green New Body.svg|Lake Green CO Light Blue New Body.svg|Light Blue CO Light Brown New Body.svg|Light Brown CO Lilac New Body.svg|Lilac (front) CO Lilac Side.svg|Lilac (side) CO Magic Mint New Body.svg|Magic Mint CO Malachite New Body.svg|Malachite CO Marble New Body.svg|Marble CO Mauve New Body.svg|Mauve CO Mercury New Body.svg|Mercury CO Mindaro New Body.svg|Mindaro CO Navy New Body.svg|Navy CO Neptunium New Body.svg|Neptunium CO Obsidian New Body.svg|Obsidian CO Opal New Body.svg|Opal CO Orchid New Body.svg|Orchid CO Painite New Body.svg|Painite CO Pear New Body.svg|Pear CO Pearl New Body.svg|Pearl CO Platinum New Body.svg|Platinum CO Plum New Body.svg|Plum CO Powder Blue New Body.svg|Powder Blue CO Primrose New Body.svg|Primrose CO Raw Sienna New Body.svg|Raw Sienna CO Salmon New Body.svg|Salmon CO Sapphire New Body.svg|Sapphire CO Sea Foam Green New Body.svg|Sea Foam Green CO Sepia New Body.svg|Sepia CO Silver New Body.svg|Silver CO Slate Blue New Body.svg|Slate Blue CO Spearmint New Body.svg|Spearmint (front) CO Spearmint Side.svg|Spearmint (side) CO Tan New Body.svg|Tan CO Terqwaz New Body.svg|Terqwaz CO Uranium New Body.svg|Uranium CO Vermillion New Body.svg|Vermillion (front) CO Vermillion Side.svg|Vermillion (side) CO Victoria New Body.svg|Victoria CO Windows Blue New Body.svg|Windows Blue CO Windows Yellow New Body.svg|Windows Yellow CO Zaffre New Body.svg|Zaffre CO Zomp New Body.svg|Zomp (front) CO Zomp Side.svg|Zomp (side) Minors & Irrelevants Main article: Assets/Minors & Irrelevants Oldies CO Apricot Body.png|Apricot CO Black Body.png|Black CO Blue Body.png|Blue CO Brown Body.png|Brown CO Cream Body2.svg|Cream (Newer) CO Cream Body.png|Cream (Older) CO Cyan Body.png|Cyan CO Fuchsia Body.png|Fuchsia CO Gray Body.png|Gray CO Green Body.png|Green CO Lavender Body.png|Lavender CO Lemon Body.png|Lemon CO Light Gray Body.png|Light Gray CO Lime Body.png|Lime CO Magenta Body.png|Magenta CO Maroon Body.png|Maroon CO Dark Red Body.png|Medium Red CO Mint Body.png|Mint CO Orange Body.png|Orange CO Pink Body.png|Pink CO Purple Body.png|Purple CO Red Body.png|Red CO Teal Body.png|Teal CO White Body.png|White CO Yellow Body.png|Yellow Old RC Bodies CO Burnt Sienna Body.png|Burnt Sienna CO Cherry Red Body.png|Cherry Red CO Coral Body.png|Coral CO Cubbie Blue Body.png|Cubbie Blue CO Gold Body.png|Gold CO Ice Body.png|Ice CO Light Coral Body.png|Light Coral CO Mindaro Body.png|Mindaro CO Olive Body.png|Olive CO Olive Green Body.png|Olive Green CO Salmon Body.png|Salmon CO Tangerine Body.png|Tangerine Mansio's House of Horror Phase 1 CO Candy Corn New Body.svg|Candy Corn CO Evil New Body.svg|Evil CO Jack-O-Lantern New Body.svg|Jack-O-Lantern CO Yellow (square) New Body.svg|Yellow (square) (front) CO Yellow (square) Side.svg|Yellow (square) (side) Phase 2 CO Evil Green New Body.svg|Evil Green CO Yellow (triangle) New Body.svg|Yellow (triangle) Category:Browse Category:Assets Category:Pages with broken file links